Feelings Sorted
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: He pulled back, again gazing into her deep eyes, and answered, "did that answer your question?" -one shot-


AN: well, first one shot first TMNT. Read and review telling me what you think. (Might become a fanfic later on)

* * *

Rain was heard faintly through the turtles place. The three turtles looked at the gate as the fourth ninja turtle jumped over it. He was looking at the ground, a frown on his face.

"Donny, what's wrong?" Mikey asked in his curious tone, eliciting a yelp when Raphael smacked him in the back of his head. "What?"

Donny didn't answer, he just kept walking, slow sluggish steps, towards his room.

"Dude, leave him alone." Raphael hissed, glaring at the youngest turtle. His eyes had went white, showing Mikey how serious he was.

Leonardo followed his brothers rain slicked form as it disappeared around the corner. It was April. Ever since she came back, Donny had been trying to fight the attraction he felt towards the red headed beauty.

He knew that Donny hadn't ever really got over her, he just came to terms with it. But it was harder now that he can see her again. It was best to leave the purple turtle alone. He needed time.

* * *

Everything he thought since she had left was wrong. He thought he was over her. He thought that what he felt for her was just a phase. He thought, Donatello viciously grabbed a part that he needed for his invention, he wasn't going to fall for her this time 'round.

Truth was, April still had him in knots. She had that effect on him. He wanted to tell her what he felt, but every time he tried to say it, he choked on the words. Like tonight.

He took her out on a friendly 'date', which was to the park to tell her. It was night, of course, and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. It took him awhile to build up the courage, and when he had enough, he faced her.

It was then, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he opened his mouth, and then it started to rain. The rain instantly turned into pouring, and April jumped.

He took her home, yes, an apartment, and before he could leave, he felt his courage flair again. He lifted his hand. That was when she launched herself into his arms.

"Thanks, Donatello, for being a great friend. You're the best." She pulled back enough to gaze into his eyes with her big, soulful blue eyes. He lost himself in those depths for a split second, one that took a thousand years.

She only thought of him as a friend. Only as a friend. How could he tell her now, ruin what they had? He couldn't. She saw the change in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

That soft voice. If he told her, he would be risking hearing that soft, melodic voice again. "Nothing is. I'm glad to be that friend." She smiled at that. He stared at her intensely. "But always remember that if you need more than just a friend, even if it is only to vent, I'm open for you."

She frowned. "You're not fooling me. There is something up. Plus, I will take that to heart. What's up?"

His feelings were locked up. She wasn't getting anything else out of him. "Nothing. Goodnight, April. See you later." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her smooth forehead.

Before she could say anything else, he sped off, jumping into the shadows. Once there, he watched her walk into her apartment.

He didn't want to complicate their friendship on the chance that she didn't share his feelings.

* * *

There was a soft knock on his door. His head shot angrily towards the unwanted intruder. He was shocked to see April O'Neil standing in his doorway, orange hair plastered to her forehead and face, eyes wide and lit.

"April!" He shot up, bumping his head on the device he was working on. Rubbing his head, he watched her warily. She shut the door behind her softly. She stood in that pose, not facing him. "What's up?" His heart gave a flutter. He was nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was low and careful, every word planned.

"Tell you what?" He couldn't help but freeze in his place when she slowly turned around to face him.

"That I wasn't just a friend to you?" Her face was unnervingly calm, not emotions showing. He loved the freckles that graced her face.

This was to much for him. He took a step back as she took one towards him. "Come again?"

"I was waiting all night on that walk for you to tell me that you were madly in love with me." His heart jumped to his throat, and she started pacing. He was growing faint. "I was thinking, no, wanting you to tell me that. Truthfully, I thought that the whole reason that you took me out was to reveal to me that you've wanted me.

"When you turned to me before that, that stupid rain decided to intrude, I was hoping upon all hope that you were going to say it. Those three words that I have been wanting you to say. Before I know it, you're taking me home, being so kind, that when we got to my home, I knew that what you were going to say was much different than what I was wanting you to say.

"I was convinced that you only liked me as a friend, and that was what you were going to tell me. It was so painfully obvious. I had been dropping hints, hoping you'd pick them up. I mean, you're so smart!" He whirled towards Donny, face red. She was sputtering the words now.

He was so confused, but as she revealed more, he understood more.. he just had to make sure. He was interested. Was this heading in the direction that he thought it was? His heart skipped a beat.

"You were going to tell me something, again, but then I said something that set you off. I know you to much. I know I upset you with something. You left so suddenly, so intensely telling me that stuff about me confiding in you, more than a friend.

"After I had walked back into the house, knowing that you watched me for a few more minutes in the shadows, and sat down to think. Then I had got to thinking about what you said. And then I realized it. I had realized, that under all of those complicated words, that you were telling me that you liked me more than a friend.

"So then, I had to hurry over here, 'cause I was so dang excited to finally know what went on in your shell brained head." She went calm again.

Donatello knew what she was saying now, and it had his mind in hyperdrive. She wanted to know what went on in his head. He was going to show her. "April." He called softly as she paced once more.

"And when I got over here, I suddenly had this urge to run away. I mean, what if I was wrong? Would anything be the same? But, with some unseen force, I gathered up the courage, and," she took another breath. He took her momentary distraction with her mind to take steps in her direction.

"And now I'm here to tell you that I am in love with you too, and I hope that I was right when-" she was abruptly stopped in her rant as Donny wrapped one arm around her, drawing her closer, and cupping her cheek with the other, closing the space, warm lips meeting warm, plush ones.

After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his hard shell, deepening the kiss, heart skipping beats. She was elated.

He pulled back, again gazing into her deep eyes, and answered, "did that answer your question?"

* * *

AN: there it is. that was fun to write. as I said, it might turm into a fic later on. one story at a time. in the meantime, tell me what you thought. sorry for any mistakes I've made in this fic. it is in the morning, and I am sleep deprived. review- your words help!


End file.
